one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Miku Hatsune (As Fei Yen HD) X Metabee
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! After defeating the impossible time, and time again, Ikki, and Metabee stand in front of their greatest challenge; A Robot that is neither Meda, or Kilo (But nobody knows that yet!) The Mikubot; Fei Yen HD is about to prove you don't need medals in order to ROCK. Will Metabee finally say after all these years: "Dude. I ROCK.", or will the female "Mech" prove being a well established Pop Star is the ultimate fighting style? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Fei Yen HD.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Metabee.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Clannad - A Couple of Idiots) As Ikki Tenryou & Metabee travel around town, they found that nobody is even around to have a Robattle. Metabee was peeved. Metabee: Ya know, Ikki? Ikki: Yeah? Metabee: It's like after we showed Kam the side of good, nobody wants to Robattle us!!! Ikki: I have noticed that too. Maybe the Medabot fad has been out for a while... Metabee: WHAT!!! Us Medabots??? AS SCRAP!!!? What kind of pompous JERK thought of that kind of low, Ikki?! Ikki: Well, I could understand Medabots being used more for- That was when Matabee heard a giggle from an unknown source. ???: (Translated from Japanese) I like you boys... You're both so susceptible to love, that it's criminal... Follow me if you want a challenge... (Cues Clannad Remix Album -momento- 05 - Phase of the Moon) Metabee: Hey, Ikki. I heard something. Ikki: What, Metabee? Metabee: I dunno, but she's tempting us into a trap... ???: (Translated from Japanese) Awww... You boys are mean... Now I understand what other women think about those with an XY Chromosome... The mysterious Mech easily ran away, but Ikki, and Metabee were on hot pursuit. Metabee: I don't think we have a choice, dude. Ikki: You're right, Metabee. We have to catch her! Metabee: Right! As the two spotted the Mystery Mech, she spoke again. ???: Teehehe... So you are prepared for love... In that case, boys... Meet me at the city limits... Sometime later, Ikki, & Metabee made it to the City Limits, where they spotted the cute mech. Metabee was steaming. Metabee: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF US!? Fei Yen HD: (Translated from Japanese) Finally! You're asking me out... Metabee... Metabee wasn't amused at Fei's joke. he still needed answers. Ikki: Just tell us your name so we can get over this! Fei Yen HD: (Translated from Japanese) My Name is Fei Yen Hatsune Miku Design; otherwise known as Fei Yen HD. & I finally found my love interest, you Metabee! Ikki was not going to let Metabee have a love relation unless he approves it. Fei Yen HD is an example of Ikki simply saying "No.". Ikki: Don't fall for anything, Metabee. She's just trying to let your guard down so you can easily lose, however she would do it. Metabee: I'm obviously doing that fine! Fei Yen HD: (Translated from Japanese) You boys can be cruel sometimes... Are you going to accept, or not? Ikki: Of course we accept! Metabee: Nobody else want's to Robattle me so I'm game! (Clannad Remix Album -momento- 05 - Phase of the Moon Ends.) Mr. Referee: Then it's AGREED! An ancient Bullet Train then sped at it's location, and Mr. Referee came out of it. Ikki: Dang... Metabee: YO! It's been a while, man! What happened?! Mr. Referee: You know, I had to go to America as Japan was being infected by those DREADED Kilobots! I never would've thought I'd be back in business! Then Mr. Referee noticed something suspicious about Fei Yen HD. She had no Medafighter. Mr. Referee: Uh, where is her Medafighter? While Ikki, and Metabee saw this as awkward, Fei Yen HD explained. Fei Yen HD: I am self automated. I don't require actions given to me from others. Medabee, Ikki, & Mr. Referee: ... Uh... OK. Ultimately, the Robattle began anyway. Mr. Referee: Mr. Referee: Medafighters Ready? Ikki: Let's do this this, Metabee! Metabee: OH YEAH! Fei Yen HD: Switching to Combat Mode. The Fight Mr: Referee: Medabots... GO FOR BROKE! Mr. Referee: RO... BATTLE! FIGHT! (Cues (HQ) Rise Against - Kotov Syndrome (Lyrics)) 59.9-52.6: Fei Yen HD seemed unarmed, allowing Metabee the first shots of the fight, until Fei Yen HD shot out multiple energy hearts, forcing Metabee to rollout to the right. Miku then materialized two Leek-Like weapons and went so fast, Metabee's shooting couldn't stop her. The bullets were swatted by her hearts, and Fei Yen HD teleported, to the sky, and did a High Jump Kick to the face. Fei Yen HD then grabbed Metabee, and slapped him silly, then buttbounced him, sending him flying. 55.3-54.4: Ikki's Watch: HEAD DAMAGED. 75% DAMAGE. 53.9-52.5: Ikki's Watch: TORSO DAMAGED. 100% DAMAGE FUNCTION CEASED. 52.3-51.1: Ikki: Metabee! 50.9-48.9: Metabee: I'm okay, I- OH SH-! 52.3-41.6: "OH SH-!" was right. Fei Yen HD materialized the two Leek-like weapons from before, and slashed Metabee to the point of ridiculousness. Worse, Fei Yen HD combined her weapons together to create a stabbing pole that stunned Metabee, and after all that, an explosion occured as Fei Yen HD put her hand on her hip. 47.2-45.9: Ikki: Are you alright, Metabee? 45.6-43.5: Metabee: After that boom, I'm surprised I'm still rockin'! 44.7-42.1: Fei Yen HD: Attack failed. Analyzing Metabee's weaknesses... 41.1-35.8: As Metabee got up, he Medachanged into his Demolition Mode, as Ikki ordered. 39.4-37.9: Ikki: Demolition Mode time! 37.3-35.9: Metabee: Got it! 34.9-22.1: As Metabee transformed into what seemed to be a Hercules Beetle tank, Fei Yen HD shot more hearts, which got disintegrated by Metabee's fireballs, incinerating the Cute Bot to bits... When out of the blue, a spotlight shines on Fei Yen HD. Metabee went back to his regular mode after that. Metabee then found that Fei Yen HD was about to use a powerful attack that could finish him. He warned Ikki about the situation. 28.3-25.9: Metabee: Ikki! You're not going to believe what's happening! 25.6-24.7: Ikki: What? 24.1-21.6: Metabee: She's about to fire a Jeweled Heart with other hearts around it! 21.5-15.9: Before Metabee could do anything, the Heart Mass fired, blasting Metabee to the point where the battle would've ended. 19.6-18.2: Ikki: METABEE! 19.5-16.5: Ikki's Watch: ALL PARTS DAMAGED. 100% DAMAGE. FUNCTION CEASED. 18.4-14.6: Fei Yen HD: Attack successful. Switching to Kill Mode. Activating Super Version... 14.5-11.1: Metabee tried to get up, when he finished, Fei Yen HD was already about to use a more powerful version of a move that almost ended Metabee. She is now shining Gold. 10.9-7.9: Metabee: I am not your Boyfriend! I already have a lovely Medabot with me! (Cues BlazBlue OST - Impulse) 7.8-0.0001: Metabee's medal shined, then it glowed like it is the sun. Metabee was charging his full power in his blasters. He is ready to rock. 6.446-3.00000001: Metabee: Your love is misguided, so give it up, LADY! IT'S TIME... TO KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE! 3.91-3.006: Fei Yen HD: Release! 2.99629-2.3860: Metabee: MEDAFORCE!!! As both Metabee, and Fei Yen HD's forces collide, they are now on even ground. Either someone gets defeated now, or it will be a genocidal fallout. Unfortunately, it was the latter. An explosion occurred in the area, and almost everyone major took notice... Ikki, and Mr Referee defended themselves... (BlazBlue OST - Impulse Ends.) Chidori Tenryou: (Smiles) Well somebody is having a good time. Samantha: Oh MAN! I had no clue the Medaforce is capable of such power! Koji: HYAH! Huh? A mushroom cloud? In the area? Spike: AWESOME! A MEDABOT CAPABLE OF SUCH POWER!? Krosserdog: Calm Down, dude. Erika: Oh, HE BETTER NOT HAVE!!! Brass: Erika. Stay Calm. Ginkai: Whoa... Cool... K.O.! The battle could end... Both Robots were wrecked mindlessly. Both were rendered unconscious, and finally, both were trashed to the point of being nearly unfixable. Ultimately, though... (CLANG!!!) It was Fei Yen HD that got defeated. As Metabee regained consciousness, he finally said his dream Catchphrase. Metabee: Dude, I ROCK. Mr. Referee begged to differ. Mr. Referee: WAIT! It's not over yet! Metabee: What the heck are you talking about?! This thing is wrecked! It's blasted to bits, and- WAIT A SECOND!!! This isn't a Medabot! This is just an ordinary android figure! Mr. Referee: Oh. Well in that case... THIS RO-BATTLE IS NO CONTEST! ???: YEAH, THAT BETTER BE NO CONTEST! (Cues Clannad - A Couple of Idiots) Erika came, knowing Fei Yen HD was scrapped, and explained that she still was glitching in terms of voice, personality, ability, and that it was meant to be based on Miku Hatsune. She then slapped Ikki across the face. Ikki: Ow... Sorry I beat this... Miku Hatsune clone. Me & Metabee actually thought she was a Medabot, and we're not lying either. Ikki and Metabee spent the rest of the day fixing Fei Yen HD. It took them several weeks until the first prototype was built. (Clannad - A Couple of Idiots Ends.) Results/Credits (Cues Need For Speed Most Wanted Soundtrack - I Am Rock with Lyrics) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... METABEE! Fei Yen HD is a toy based on the Vocaloid Miku Hatsune, owned by Yamaha, & bplats Metabee is from Medabots, owned by Bee Train, & Production I.G. A Couple of Idiots is from CLANNAD, owned by KEY. Phase of the Moon -memento- is based on the song from CLANNAD, owned by Key Sounds Label. Kotov Syndrome is performed by Rise Against. Impulse is a deleted track from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. I am Rock is from Need For Speed: MOST WANTED, owned by EA/performed by Heltah Skeltah Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain